sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ashes the Hedgehog
Ashes the Hedgehog is a hedgehog that lives in the Celestiala Dimension. She lives with her sister, Inferno the Hedgefox, and aids her in helping to control her abilities. Ashes is not a hybrid because when she was born, two hedgehogs were together. Her sister was born a hybrid because a hedgehog and a fox were together. However, they both still command the power of flames. She and Inferno are twins, but Ashes is older by a matter of minutes. Ashes moved to the Celestiala Dimension searching for her sister after she ran away. They have lived together ever since. They have never parted ever since Ashes managed to find Inferno. The Search While Ashes was searching she happened to notice to trail past the sky and, thinking that she would find Inferno, went up the trail. She eventually ended up in a dimension that was indeed very confusing. That's when she found Inferno talking to some other female hedgehogs and darted towards her. After a moment of embracement, she tried to get Inferno to go back down to home dimension, however Inferno made it clear that she did not want to go back down to the place and become a foster child. She knew that foster parents don't treat hedgehogs the same way as other species, since the only species there were echidnas. No matter how much Ashes pleaded with her to return, she always refused, forcing Ashes to remain at Celestiala. Downside Dizzy While visiting some old friends from the Derla Dimension, Ashes noticed a small change in the gravitational pull of the planet. It had become weaker and it took a while for Ashes to get a good grip on the ground with her feet. She went to the advisers to ask what was going on with the gravity of the dimension. However, the advisers could not tell her. She eventually tried to figure things out for herself. Then she eventually found that the Gravity Orb of the dimension had been tilted a little. After finding this out, she visited the tower to try and fix the orb herself. But while trying to figure out the controls, she only tilted it further, making the problem worse. She eventually tilted the orb so much that the entire planet flipped upside down, tossing her off and up to the ground. She came off unharmed, but more intimidated of climbing the tower now that the planet was upside down. Soon, her friends and sister arrived at the tower. Curious, they looked up to see the same problem that Ashes had seen, the orb was tilted completely upside down. Amber tried to convince Ashes that the tower was the same climb to the top that Ashes had made when the planet was rightside-up, but after a heated debate, Inferno finally insisted that she wuld climb the tower herself. If Ashes hadn't noticed her comment, she would have scampered up the tower in a heartbeat, but Ashes was on guard and caught Inferno before she could reach the base of the tower. Soon, the top of the tower was